mysticalunicorn2ndcomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Serdragon
Serdagon Quest, or the Sword of Ages Quest, starts with Serdragon who is hiding in a cave. *See the Rune Library for runes! Talk to Serdagon who is in a cave just West of Destard. He will send you on several errands. First he'll send you to retrieve the Jewel of Darkness from a Great Sorcerer on Temple Island. (Location marked at the Rune Library). You'll find Grimdel there, but he also wants something from you. Go to Spider Cave, which is north of Blood Dungon, past the Harpies Nest. Once there, kill a Phase Widow and a Spider Web will pop into your pack. Return to Grimdel and give him the web (drop it onto him). He will give you the Jewel of Darkness. Return to Serdagon and give him the Jewel (drop it onto him). He will send you back out to the Guardian of Gorelic's Ashes to retrieve another Jewel. You'll find the Guardian, Sam inside Rock Dungeon. Talk to Sam, but he will send you just north inside the dungeon to kill Annshee and get the ashes. Give the ashes to Sam (drop them onto him). In return he will give you the Jewel of Evil for Sergagon. Return to Sergagon and drop the jewel onto him. He will send you on yet another errand. Take an Order of Writ to Deric. Go find Deric in the Hidden Valley and give him the Order of Writ (drop onto him). He will give you the Jewel of Force. Return to Sergagon and give him the jewel. He will ask you to go find Ikellu for the Sword of Ages. Ikellu is in the Pass of Karhaugh. To get there, go to Ilshenar Valor Moongate (use any public moongate to get there, such as the one in Luna). Travel from the Valor Moongate east until you see the trail that goes up the mountains. Once you find Ikellu, he will ask you to kill the Dark Riders that took his Jewel Box. The Dark Riders are within view of Ikellu so they will be easy to find. Give Ikellu the Jewel Box and he will give you the Sword of Ages to take to Serdagon. Return to Serdagon and give him the sword. But what is this!? Ikellu has tricked you and given you the wrong sword. Serdagon will ask you to go slay Ikellu and return the real Sword of Ages to him. Find Ikellu inside Sorcerer's Dungeon. To find him, go to the second level of the dungeon. Take the first South then go West. Follow the corridor until you get to the end room. On the South side of the room, there are 4 symbols on the floor. Walk in the center of them to move to the room where Ikellu is at. Kill him and then return to Serdagon with the Real Sword of Ages. Drop the Sword onto Serdagon to receive your reward! Reward = 1 Reward Voucher Back to Main Page